Love Stories: Zutara Drabbles
by AzureStorm
Summary: I changed this drabble series a little but it is still Zutara and occasionally a different pairing ! Please read and review!
1. Too Much Tea?

**Ok, I'm sorry for not updating anything and being lazy. I have a couple of chapters for a sequal to Different Idea and an Epilouge that covers Christmas. Anyways, I was reading a bulletion on myspace, I think, and this one caught my eye and gave me the idea for the next couple of drabbles. There are ten of them and they are ten things I think every guy should do for his girlfriend or wife. Oh, and by the way, you can get sick from drinking to much tea, don't ask how I know, but that's why Katara is sick in this chapter, just so you know. I hope you enjoy it and please review! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Stay up with her all night when she is sick**_

Thinking everyone in the group was asleep, or at least hoping, Katara slowly got up as her stomach bothered her more and more. _'Great just what I need, to be sick again...'_ thought Katara sarcastically as she walked away from the campsite, holding back the vomit that was threatening to escape her mouth. Finally feeling like she was far enough away she let it out. Not really paying attention to her surroundings, she sat down on a fallen log near her, with her arms under her head and on top of her knees.

Throwing up a few more times, she almost fell into the disgusting spots on the ground, when she felt someone pull back her hair and hold it for her. When she was done she turned around to face the person behind her, shock crossed her face as she saw Zuko, who gave a small smile. "Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep like everyone else..." she had to turn away from him as her stomach heaved up more.

A smirk crossed Zuko's face as Katara faced him again. "Well I'm not like everyone else, now am I?" he asked almost playfully, which made Katara confused but that was pushed to the back of her mind. "See this is why you should have listened to me and my Uncle when we told you not to drink to much tea." said Zuko, his smirk growing a little but his face soon turned serious when Katara had another accident.

"W-w-well either way, thanks," said Katara her thoart a little sore and hoarse from the acid, "you should get back to sleep, there's no reason for you to worry over me being sick." A smile crossed the young firebender's face and Katara had to do a double take at this. The first time she had seen him smile, not smirk like what he always seemed to do if he wasn't looking depresed, but a genuine smile.

"I should but that doesn't mean I have to. Besides, I can always catch up on sleep when we go to Kyoshi since we will be on Appa most of the day." replied Zuko, still holding her hair with his left hand but starting to rub Katara's back with his right. Katara would never admit it, out loud at least, but at that moment there was nobody else she would rather have stay up with her because she was sick. Plus, his backrub was helping her relax, well a little at least. She only nodded her head as she heard his reply, and a soft smile crossed her lips.

A few hours later, and Katara only throwing up once more she still felt a little sick but not as bad. At least she was only light headed this time."I think I feel a little better now, could you help me back to camp?" asked Katara looking up at Zuko, who was continuing his earlier actions. "Sure." he replied as he stood up and offered a hand to the waterbender, who gratefully took it. Helping her along, Zuko didn't notice the sunrise and neither did Katara, but both were more concerned on getting back to camp before Sokka or Toph woke up. More or less Sokka, since they both knew he would kill Zuko for being near his little sister.

Somehow, they made it back before Sokka or Toph woke up, well actually before anyone woke up and Zuko quickly helped her to her sleeping bag before making his way to his. Unluckily for them both, they only got five minutes of sleep and on the way to Kyoshi, many pit stops were taken because of Sokka, eating all of the food.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I kind of liked this drabble but I don't think I wrote it as well as it could have been. But please review and tell me what you think! Oh and if you are wondering what the other nine ideas are, you'll have to wait and see but I will tell you what the next chapter is going to be about.**

**Drabble Two: Kiss her in the pouring rain.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	2. Lightning? What Lightning?

**Sorry, it always seems to take me forever and a day to update anything. School is not going well at all and some other random life crap keeps poping up. sighs Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please review! By the way, _italic is Katara telling the story and italic underline is Zuko telling the story._**

* * *

Katara never would have imagined her first kiss to be so bittersweet. So, that's why when her granddaughter asked how she and her husband began their courtship, that eventually lead to marriage, she stared off into space for a moment with a large smile. Her ocean blue eyes regained their youth, if only for a moment. "Grandmother, are you going to tell me or not?" asked the five year old Yue, looking like a younger, much younger, Katara.

Smiling down at her granddaughter, Katara she nodded her head softly and sat down on the maroon chair behind her. "Well, you remember how I told you I used to travel with Avatar Aang right?" said Katara softly.

"Of course! Those were some of your best stories! How could I forget?" said little Yue, smiling as she took her place on her grandmother's lap. "Well, it was about a month after the war had ended and your grandfather, being as stubborn as he is, was swamped in paperwork..." said Katara, taking on a story tone voice.

* * *

_Aang had suggested that Sokka and I visit the Fire Nation since Iroh had said something about a party in his latest letter. Sokka being as prejudice as he is, refused right away, still a little weary of your grandfather and Iroh. Of course, I had always been easily persuaded by Aang so agreed to visit, dispite Sokka's dissapproval and constant complaints. After proving to Sokka that I was able to handle myself if anything went wrong..._

_

* * *

_

"Grandmother, did you beat Great-Uncle Sokka up with water wh-h-ips?" asked Yue, making weird faces as she tried to recall the words 'water whips'. At this Katara let out a laugh, and only nodded her head. "Yes, but remember it is never a good idea to beat people up. Although, I guess I should remind you that your Great-Uncle Sokka used to be one of the greatest swordsmen in the whole world. He was even able to beat his teacher! Now, would you like to hear the rest of my story?" asked Katara, still smiling. "Yes please!" said Yue, her voice filled with excitment. "Now let's see...where was I? Oh yes..."

* * *

_When we reached the capital of the Fire Nation, Iroh awaited us there. We were surprised to see the citizens happy, yet slightly fearful of something. Iroh told us that is was because Zuko's birthday was the next day and he had order the citizens to not even breath a word of it. Of course, your Great-Great-Grandfather Iroh, being the man he was countered Zuko's order by telling the citizens to celebrate anyways and that the Fire Lord would be greatly pleased. I should have guessed something weird was going to happen if I stayed there any longer but I stayed just like Aang and Toph did. _

_Iroh had us swear that we would not utter a word of the surprise to Zuko, for it was bad luck to do so. When we finally agreed, we were at the fire palace. Aang and myself had to stand outside the gates for a moment, in awe. For the palace we saw, was not the same we had seen only a month before. It was different, very different. It was...more lively and colorful. Before we got to look at the outside of the palace any more, Iroh and Toph almost literaly, pushed us forward. _

_As we approached the doors, we heard thunder in the distance. Me, being the niavie one of the group asked Iroh what thunderstorms were like in the Fire Nation. Instead of getting an answer from him, I recieved an answer from Aang. He told me that the storms were usually fairly short, with much, much, lightning and very little rain. However, if it did pour down rain and there was still a lot of lightning, there were usually a handfull of rainbows afterwards..._

* * *

"Why am I not surprised, you can still remember something the Avatar said years and years ago. Yet, you can't remember something I told you this morning?" asked Zuko, his tone some where between jealousy and sarcasm. Yue, spotting her grandfather leaped from Katara's lap and ran up to Zuko, recieving both a hug from Yue and a glare from Katara.

"Spirits, will I ever get to finish the story?" muttered Katara under her breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that, what did you say?" asked Zuko with his famous smirk. He picked up Yue, and put her back on Katara's lap, with as much grace as he had years back. "Yue you do know that your Grandmother has a very bad memory, now don't you? Why don't you let me pick up where she left off?" At this, Yue's light blue eyes became really big as she asked a small, "Really?"

"Of course." said Zuko smiling down at his only granddaughter. "So, as you grandmother said, Aang told her about Fire Nation storms..."

* * *

_Iroh, Toph, Aang and your grandmother entered the palace just as soon as I was ready to go outside. Which of course resulted in me getting hit in the head by the door. Everyone laughed before asking if I was alright. Me, being prideful back then...__

* * *

_

"Back then? You are still prideful now!" said Katara with her own smirk. She only recieved an eye roll from the retired Fire Lord before a short lecture. "Ok, I interrupted you when you were speaking but does that mean you have to interupt me? I mean after all you don't want to ruin the story for little Yue, now do you?" asked Zuko innocently, with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, please continue, your highness."said Katara, her smirk widening.

"Like I said before Yue, I was prideful back then..."

* * *

_And only stormed pass them and towards the training grounds. Your grandmother for some unknown reason, I believe she said and probaly still will say it was because she wanted to get some waterbending done and see if I would spar with her. Since, it was boring to only spar with waterbenders. Either way, she followed me to the training grounds and asked me if I would spar with her. I only sneered and rolled my eyes, telling her that if she got hurt it wasn't my fault, only hers. She agreed, and just as soon as she did so, she attacked me with a water-whip. _

_I couldn't believe she had attacked me immeditely, and something occured in my mind that this wasn't the same waterbending peasent I had last faught with. No, she was very different now, much more mature and I have to give her some credit on this, much more effient on out-maunuvering me. Or here is a better way to put it, she was much older and she knew how to out-smart me. _

_So, I sent a few blasts of fire her way, she blocked them..._

_

* * *

_

"Your leaving out all of the good details Grandfather!" said Yue in a half-shout. Zuko, jumped a little at the five year old's new found energy. He turned his head towards Katara as she let out a laugh. "What? Am I not allowed to laugh, your highness?" asked Katara, forcing fake innocence like Zuko had done earlier. She recievied the same glare she had sent him.

"Yue, would you rahter have me tell the story from here on out?" asked Katara, looking down at Yue, who nodded her head eargly.

"Now it is going to be all messed up and incorrect..." said Zuko in a whisper.

"But if I recall correctly, you used to like it whenever I would talk." said Katara, her smirk returning, "as, your grandfather said, I blocked everything that he threw at me..."

* * *

_Well, not everything unfortunatly. As we continued to spar, the storm grew closer and closer, giving us both an extra boost in chi. Since I had been away from the Fire Nation for a month and hadn't talked to Zuko since, I had no clue he could bend, create or re-direct lightning. Which was a disadvantage for me since he knew almost all of my bending moves. Maybe we took that spar a little to far, for Zuko created a curtain of flames to seperate us. Giving him enough time to create lightning and aim it towards me. It was suppose to be a trick to intimidate me and get me to give up and think the storm would be a problem._

_Then again, I never gave up fights back then, and still don't, and some how didn't see him create the lightning. I was using my bending to gather water from the clouds to knock down the curtain of fire and stepped to the side, at the same time the lightning passed through the now, dissappeared curtain of fire. _

_It hit me with all of the power of a rhino and I thought I was going to die. I heard Zuko's footsteps and heard him say my name and ask if I was alright but I honestly didn't know how to answer the question. Besides, I didn't hear him ask the question, only say my name since he had only done it one time before. I thought he was the one who had been hit by the lightning for a second._

_Opening my eyes, as I felt him pick me up I whispered a stop. I knew he was going to take me to the infirmary but I also knew it was going to pour down rain any second. In the back of my mind I wondered if he remembered that I had the gift of healing. I must have muttered my thought aloud for I saw him shake his head. _

_Before I could ask how he had forgotten, thunder made itself known and it began to rain. Telling Zuko to put me on the ground, gently, I would be able to heal myself if the rain reached my wound. He did just that but then ran off, and I thought he was going to abandon me and began forming ways that I could kill him later, when he came back. He had a rather large bowl of water that he poured onto my wound._

_I was a little surprised and especially was when I saw concern in his eyes. Genuine concern was something I had only once seen in his eyes and it was for his Uncle Iroh, when Azula struck him with lightning. I told him that at least he had hit my shoulder and not my heart, which made it a lot better. Of course, once more I uttered a thought aloud and this thought at the time was very embarrasing. It was the fact that him just being there made a world of difference. _

_I believe had Aang been there he would have just stood there and stared at me, until I took my last breath before trying to get help. While Toph would have done something similar or maybe would have just left me there since she knew that Aang was in love with me back then. If I had died, that would have meant she could have had Aang all to herself and try to earn his affection. I don't know honestly but I am almost one hundred percent sure about it. Iroh, well he would have rushed me to the infirmtry and it would have been too late._

_Feeling a world of pain be lifted from my shoulder, I opened my eyes a little wider. I saw Zuko doing something else I had not expected from him. Smiling. A true smile. For once it wasn't a smirk, frown, or even a death glare, no it was a true smile! He asked me if I needed anything, and if I needed help getting up. Lying, I told him that I did need help getting up. I know he knew it was a lie but he did so anyways and asked me if I wanted anything to help me feel better. _

* * *

_"_Did you ask him for a Panda-Lily?" asked Yue, her eyes big. Katara shook her head and opened her mouth to say what she asked for when Zuko filled Yue in. "She asked for a kiss," he paused, "I guess being near Katara when she was about to die, in a fate that Uncle could have died in well made me find feelings for her, quickly. I knew that if she died because of me, I would never forgive myself and would probaly want to die myself. She was, and still is, to precious for me to lose."

The five year old Yue, looked from her Grandfather to her Grandmother before she started laughing. "What is so funny?" asked Zuko and Katara in unison. "Nothing really...you just...expect me to...believe...that...story? I mean come on! No one...falls in...love...that quickly!" said Yue in between fits of laughs.

"Well I think you are just to young to understand. One day you will find a boy and fall instantly in love with him, like your grandmother and I did." said Zuko sternly.

Katara only rolled her eyes before looking down at her granddaughter, "Now, isn't it your bed time Yue?"

Yue finally quit her laughing long enough to hug both of her grandparents when her mother came in. "Come on Yue, it's time for bed. Besides Mom and Dad were probaly going to tell you another one of their boring stories. You know nothing they say is true right?" asked Tala, picking up her only daughter. Looking at her parents she waved goodbye and whispered her goodnight. "Now Yue, would you like to hear the story I heard from them when I was your age?"

* * *

**The true story will never be known! Muhahaha! coughs Ok, well I hope you enjoyed it and it makes up for my lack of updating. The next drabble is -**

**_When Jet makes Katara cry and Zuko finds out._**

**Who wants to take a guess at how that matter will be solved? Any guesses? I will probably update sometime soon if French and Math homework doesn't kill me first! **


	3. Dear Diary, I think I'm in Love

**Hi everyone!! I have been busy with school and other crap, plus my computer kind of died on me (apprently someone other than me turned off the firewall and allowed a whole bunch of crap to get on it stares down the person who did so of course I gave them a nice little talking to when I had to had over my computer to someone who knew how to fix it...) So, I thought I should at least post a new chapter to this drabble series and then post a new story because I have had a bunch of little plot bunnies running around in my mind. Surprisingly, this drabble was one of them. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it is a little weird for a grown woman to have a diary and __write in it but I have no where else to tell or document what happend _

_earlier today. The day started off normally, or as normal as it gets __when you date a guy like Jet. Anyways, I woke up to someone calling _

_and it just so happend to be Jet. He wanted to know if I would meet __him at the park around noon, which meant I had awhile to get ready._

_I agreed, and now I know I should have never, ever, ever, have agreed! __I went through my morning routines normally, eating breakfast, _

_taking a __shower, getting dressed and well you get the point. Since I live near the __park, I waited until a few minutes before noon to go. _

_When I did get __there, Jet was sitting on a park bench facing away from me. I walked __towards him and he must have heard me, for he turned _

_around and __said hi and told me to sit down. I should have suspected something, at __least more than what I did suspect. When I sat down I was _

_about to ask __him why I was here, and why I had to come to a place I see almost everyday, __but he got on his knee and in his left hand held a ring. _

_The ring was breath-taking __and stopped me from saying anything. He, of course, popped the question. I, __being the idiot I am agreed and hugged _

_that jerk. Jet then asked when we should __marry and, once more being the idiot I am, I said as soon as possible. _

_I never __thought he __would take that sentence so literally, it was the polite, expected, answer. __He must have known I would say all of this for he said _

_that we could __get married today __if I really wanted. I automatically agreed. Once more, somehing else I shouldn't have done. __I ran home and called _

_my friends inviting them to the church at the time Jet said would __work the best. The calls included one of Jet's most hated people, Zuko. _

_Honestly, I don't __see the problem with Zuko, he is A LOT better than Jet in A LOT of ways now that I think __about it. Okay, I probaly need to explain _

_that last sentence or else I am going to sound like __a slut or skank or something along those lines. _

_Well, here is where the explanation begins._ _I arrived at my wedding, my friends already there and Jet. Since it is custmary for the groom not to see the_

_bride until they are actually being married, I went to one of the back rooms to get ready. Suki, Toph, Meng and a few other girls helped me get ready._

_I was surprised though when Zuko asked to talk to me, privetly. For the first time that day, I made a good choice. We went to a deserted room and sat down_

_to talk. Zuko was the first person to ask me if this was really something I wanted and started talking about how this was to quickly planned out. He also pointed _

_out a few othe things that actually made me think twice. Zuko is such a great guy sometimes. I was about to say something but Suki and Toph rushed in and literally_

_dragged me out of the room. Before I knew it, I was walking down the asisle and about to make a huge mistake. _

_When I did get up there, I looked over my shoulder __and saw Zuko taking a seat in the middle of the small group of people. I couldn't help but notice someting_

_in his eyes. Sadness? Anger? Something insde of me __finally spoke up and I turned to Jet and started telling him how I thought this was rushed, that we _

_needed more time. I guess something snapped inside of him __because he grabbed my arm, tightley, and told everyone we would be just a moment. He then _

_dragged me back to the room I had gotten ready in and __without knowing it, Zuko followed us. Jet was soon yelling at me, and somewhere during the _

_middle of his rant started to hit me. _

_Since I have always been taught __to stand up for myself, I did, well until that bastard started hitting my pressure points, __which pissed me off more and _

_made me collapse. Jet turned around and __started speaking calmly and how we were going to have a great future if I would __just agree with him,_

_all of the time. This is when, thankfully, Zuko stepped in and started to kick Jet's ass. I was suddenly very thankful I had invited him to the_

_wedding even though Jet didn't want me to. I watched as Zuko seemed to hit Jet's pressure points, and was causing him to scream out in pain. The screams_

_sounded like little girl screams, which made me laugh a little as I slowly but surely stood up. Instead of leaving, I sat on a chair, and watched the fight knowing_

_it would soon be over with Zuko winning. _

_When it was over, Zuko walked over to me and made sure I was alright. I don't recall how many times I said yes and __nodded my head but instead of _

_letting me walk, he picked me up and carried me into the sancturary. Everyone looked totally and utterly confused but I __ignored them. Well, utnil Zuko said_

_that I had something to say. I looked to him with pleading eyes, begging him silently to not make me do this. He must have understood for he told the story_

_of what had taken place, some people gasped and I found it hard to make eye-contact with some people. When he was finished I ran out of the church. I ran as_

_long as I could, which landed me halfway across town and in front of my house. At least I had enough energy left to take off the dress and put on more cormfortable_

_clothes. I had no wish to talk to anyone, well okay Zuko was the exception. _

_A few people tried to get me to answer either my phone or door and I never did until __Zuko was on my front-porch step. I immeditatly let him in and shut the_

_door quickly. For some unknown reason, I started crying and he once more picked me up __but this time set me down gently on the couch and let me cry on _

_his shoulder. I heard Zuko whisper a few things, none of which I could really hear. That made me become more quiet so I could try to hear what he was saying. _

_The first thing I heard was a true 'I love you and will always be here to protect you...' _

_At least now I know to listen to good friends and never do something without consulting my friends first. Of course, I hope that Zuko will become more than a _

_friend soon. He has a pretty good head on his shoulders and a good heart...and he's not that bad to look at._

_Until next time Diary,_

_Katara_

* * *

**Ok, a little weird and unusual but I blame it on Shakespere! I have been reading Romeo & Juilet for the past month now in English. I never knew how pathetic Romeo was before I actually read the play. I have only heard about how rash choices go wrong quickly and blah, blah, blah. I hope that no one else has to go through what I am in their English class. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this, and I will more than likely be updating soon!**

**Next Drabble-**

_Tell her she's beautiful even when she says she's not._

**And well there you go! Until next time! (And of course if you guys want to leave me ideas in your reviews, it would be more than appreciated!) Thanks!**


	4. Birthday

**Author's Note - I randomly came up with this idea. That's really all I have to say about this, so I am going to change this drabble series a little bit. It will just be a Zutara drabble series, with the occasional Taang or random pairing. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar.**

**

* * *

**

**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her.**

* * *

Katara let out a groan as she heard her cellphone ring. 'What the hell is Zuko calling me for at midnight?!' thought Katara as she looked at her alarm clock. She quickly sat up and grabbed her cellphone and flipped it open.

"Zuko, do you realize what time it is? Have you lost your dam-"

"-Katara, I haven't lost my mind. I just wanted to call you and wish you a happy birthday...and tell you that I love you." interupted Zuko, a little worried that Katara was going to kill him soon. He made a mental note to kill Sokka and his Uncle Iroh for this piece of dating advice.

"That's very nice Zuko but why did you have to call me now? I thought we established the rule of 'I don't call you in the middle of the night unless it's an emergency' rule...or something like that." questioned Katara, fighting the urge to go back to sleep. There was a short pause as she heard Zuko let out a soft sigh.

"Well, there was also another reason but I guess it can wait until later. Although, I will have to wait until a holiday or -"

Katara let out a heavy sigh and knew Zuko was giving her a guilt trip.

"- so, why did you call at midnight again? What do you have planned?" asked Katara.

"Well, I know how much you love the snow and dancing under the stars -"

At this point, Katara was wide awake. She quickly stood up and looked outside her window and smiled. Outside in the snow under a streetlight, was Zuko's silver car.

"-and how exactly am I suppose to sneak out of my house at midnight? Sokka may be a heavy sleeper but what about my dad? He is the lightest sleeper in the world!" Katara let out a soft sigh knowing that if she were to be caught by either her brother or dad well, Zuko would be dead within seconds.

"You have known me long enough to know that I plan this stuff out. Just because you are on the second story of your house doesn't mean you can't sneak out your window. I -"

"Zuko, I am not jumping out of my window! If you think I will then -" ,protested Katara for a moment until she looked under her window, "Oh! I forgot about my trampoline! Give me about five minutes to put on some warmer clothes though!"

Zuko only laughed as he got out of his car and walked to the trampoline. He looked up as he heard Katara open her window. Katara had put on a medium blue sweater that Zuko had given her for Christmas two weeks ago. Katara took in a deep breath as she leaned out her window. She took in the distance from her window to the trampoline - it wasn't that high, compared to some jumps she had made. Taking a deep breath, Katara swung her legs out the window and sat for a second on the windowsill. Glancing at Zuko, Katara closed her eyes and pushed herself out of her window and landed quietly on the trampoline.

Katara opened her eyes to see Zuko right in front of her holding his hand out. "Thanks." said Katara as she took his hand and quickly got off of the trampoline. Zuko nodded his head and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to his car. As soon as they got into the car, Zuko turned off his stereo and started driving. Katara felt a little confused, Zuko always had some sort of music playing in his car.

"Zuko, why did you -" started Katara.

"-you'll see." answered Zuko softly. He glanced at her and saw some confusion still on her face. "Also, you'll see where we are going in a minute."

Katara looked out the car window and tried to figure out where they were headed. So far, she had no idea. Then, she saw the high school soccer field and let out a small gasp. "Aw, Zuko..." said Katara softly, as the memory of when they first met came to mind.

* * *

"Coach Jun is sick today, so today is co-ed gym! Today children, we are playing soccer! If anyone has any complaints they can go run laps around the field, got it?" _Coach Pakku paused and smirked, the boys gym teacher,_ "Alright then! Boys! Patner up with one of the girls and practice the basics!"

_All of the students quickly hurried to do what Coach Pakku had instructed. They all knew that they would have to run laps until the end of the day. _

_Katara quickly looked around and saw that Toph had patnered up with Aang. So she looked around for Haru and saw that he was patners with Suki. Katara let out a sigh as she saw Jet running up to her. '_Why does he always show up when something like this happens...'_ thought Katara silently as she turned her head a little to try and find another patner. That's when she first saw Zuko - the new student. He was headed her way too. Katara felt her cheeks heat up as she decided to walk towards him. _

_"_I guess you don't have a partner either..." _Zuko paused, a little unsure what to say. He had been around girls all of his life and yet he found it hard to say a single word to this complete stranger. _

_At that moment Coach Pakku walked up to the pair and nearly shouted, _"This isn't social hour! You two start the drills now!" _Zuko and Katara nodded their heads and jogged over to the other end of the soccer field. At first they didn't say anything and just kicked the soccer ball back and forth to each other but then Katara broke the silence. _"So...I take it your the new kid? Zuko?" _asked Katara softly. She had heard Sokka complain about the new kid earlier that day. Katara looked at him for a second to see Zuko nod his head. _"So how do you like it here so far? Oh, and by the way, I am Katara. If you have any questions feel free to ask me." _She felt her cheeks blush lightly as she talked to him._

"I don't really know. It is my first day." _said Zuko barely returning the pass. _

_

* * *

_

_'Who would have thought that such a simple event would lead to this?'_ thought Katara as she blushed from the memory.

Zuko parked and then walked over to Katara's door to help her out of the car. Then he leaned into the car as soon as Katara was out. Soft music started to fill the air as Zuko turned to Katara. He smiled at Katara and asked playfully, "May I have this dance?"

Katara laughed and took his hand and they began to dance.

* * *

**Author's Note - Okay, so maybe this wasn't such a random idea. My friend had this happen to her not to long ago, although not quite the same way. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please review!**


End file.
